cosmere_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Feruchemy
Feruchemy is a form of Investiture found on Scadrial and is one of the metallic arts. Mechanics Feruchemy works by using pieces of metal to shuttle attributes through time. A Feruchemist can "store" an attribute in a piece of metal. A piece of metal that contains Feruchemical power is known as a metalmind. The name of the metal determines the name of the metalmind; for example, a metalmind made of steel would be called a steelmind. The amount of the attribute that can be stores depends on the size and Feruchemical purity of the metal. While "storing" a Feruchemist loses a certain amount of the attribute they are storing and place it in a metalmind. They can then withdraw an equal amount of that attribute later when touching the metalmind. Attributes may be withdrawn at whatever rate the Feruchemist desires. In general, it is impossible to tap a metalmind that another Feruchemist has used, but it is possible to create a metalmind that can be used by anyone, or that can be used by anyone with the Feruchemical talent. There are two types of Feruchemists; Ferrings and full Feruchemists. Full Feruchemists can store attributes in any of the metals used in the Metallic Arts. Ferrings, however, can only use one metal. List of Feruchemical Metals and their Effects Iron Iron Ferrings are called Skimmers. They can store their physical density, growing lighter when storing and heavier when tapping. When storing, a Skimmer loses a bit of their strength, and gains a bit more strength when tapping. Steel Steel Ferrings are known as Steelrunners. They can store physical speed, going through a period where they feel like they are "moving through molasses". They can then tap the metalmind in order to move at incredible speeds. Tapping a steelmind also increases the user's reaction time, at least enough that they don't constantly run into things. Tin Tin Ferrings are known as Windwhisperers. They can store their senses. Only one sense can be stored in each tinmind. When tapping sight, the edges of a Windwhisperer's vision blurs and changes to a more focused, binocular view. Storing a sense of smell dilutes the sense of taste. Pewter Pewter Ferrings are known as Brutes. They can store physical strength. When storing, they become thin and weak, and when tapping, their muscles swell much larger then usual. Zinc Zinc Ferrings are known as Sparkers. They can store mental speed. When storing, they become slow-witted. When tapping, their reasoning and thinking abilities speed up. However, storing does not affect their ability to process physical information. Brass Brass Ferrings are known as Firesouls. They can store warmth. When storing, they become cold. When tapping, their body heat goes up. They are generally resistant to their own heat. Copper Copper Ferrings are known as Archivists. They can store memories perfectly, allowing them to hold massive amounts of information. When storing, the memories stored instantly vanish from the Archivist's head. Memories will quickly degrade when removed from the coppermind. Bronze Bronze Ferrings are known as Archivists. They can store wakefulness, becoming drowsy when storing, and enjoying heightened alertness when tapping. Aluminum Aluminum Ferrings are known as Trueselfs. They can store their spiritual sense of identity. A Feruchemist who stores all of their identity and then fills another metalmind can create a metalmind that anyone can use. They can also use another person's metalmind by storing all of their identity. Duralumin Duralumin Ferrings are known as Connectors. They can store spiritual connection. When storing, other people's awareness and connection to that person will be reduced. When tapping, they can create connection must more easily, allowing them to quickly form relationships. Chromium Chromium Ferrings are known as Spinners. They can store luck, becoming unlucky while storing, and gaining fortune when tapping. Nicrosil Nicrosil Ferrings are known as Soulbearers. They can store Investiture. Gold Gold Ferrings are known as Bloodmakers. They can store health, becoming sickly and weak while storing, and becoming invigorated and healing rapidly while tapping. It is quite possibly the most combatively useful Feruchemical ability. Electrum Electrum Ferrings are known as Pinnacles. They can store determination, becoming despondent and depressed while storing, and entering maniac determination while tapping. Cadmium Cadmium Ferrings are known as Gaspers. They can store breath, requiring them to hyperventilate while storing, and they can tap their metalmind to negate the need to breath, or to hyper-oxygenate their blood. Bendalloy Bendalloy Mistings are known as Subsumers. They can store nutrition and calories. When storing, they can eat large quantities of food without gaining calories or nutrients. They can then tap the metalmind in order to gain those calories, which lets them go without food. A separate metalmind can be used for fluid. Lerasium Lerasium's Feruchemical properties are unknown. Atium No Atium Ferrings have ever existed, because by the time Ferrings existed, Atium was nonexistent. Atium can be used to store age. While storing, the user spends time old, and can then become younger by tapping the atiummind. Atium compounding can grant virtual immortality. Malatium Malatium's Feruchemical properties are unknown. The Coppermind has an article on Visit it here Category:Canon Content Category:Metallic Arts